Canícula
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Inuyasha y compañía no parecen ser una amenaza por ahora, pero el brutal calor que se expande al comienzo de la canícula, se asemeja más a una maldición que a una simple temporada, poniendo de mal humor incluso a los de temperamento más duro.
1. A Fuego Lento

_**La historia de Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenece. Son autoria de Rumiko Takahashi. **_

**A Fuego Lento**

"_**Las personas somos como el sol; cuando amamos, damos calor, cuando odiamos, quemamos." Anónimo **_

Que horror… que bochorno… ¡Que calor! Aquello era lo único que Kagura era capaz de pensar en medio de aquel hostil clima.

Estaban en pleno verano. En la época moderna de Kagome, esas fechas estarían ubicadas en el mes de agosto, en plena canícula. Eran los días más calurosos del año, cuando la tierra se encuentra más cerca del sol, pero en la era Sengoku, 500 años atrás, esas cosas no se sabían, y Kagura sólo comprendía que estaba padeciendo un calor tremendo; era el primer verano que vivía.

En realidad ella había nacido a finales del invierno, cuando el reseco y frío clima comenzaba a dar paso a la relajante y fresca primavera, así que en sus primeros meses de vida la youkai disfrutó de un agradable ambiente y creyó que así seguiría, pero nadie le advirtió que existía el verano, y ahora todo había cambiado, y definitivamente el dichoso verano, como Kanna le había dicho que se llamaba, era de lo mas insoportable.

—¡Que calor!— volvió a exclamar Kagura. Era como la quinta vez que lo hacía en lo que había transcurrido la mañana y parte de la tarde. En realidad, era una constante queja de su permanente irritabilidad, pero ahora intensificada a causa del calor. Se sentía irritable, cada vez más débil, con mucha flojera y sin la capacidad de pensar en otra cosa más que en esa horrible sensación de sofoco.

Kagura se abanicaba insistentemente, intentando aliviar un poco su cuerpo, que como era de esperarse, se encontraba caliente, cubierto de una ligera y pegajosa capa de sudor. Ni siquiera el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el castillo era suficiente para detener a dicho enemigo. A Inuyasha le costaba mucho trabajo encontrar el campo, incluso Sesshoumaru tenía que forzar el olfato, y ningún monstruo podía traspasar el campo venenoso, sólo el calor. Kagura juraba y perjuraba que prefería mil veces ver a Inuyasha penetrar en el campo de fuerza, en lugar del calor veraniego, y por sobre todas las cosas prefería sentir el calor y el sudor provocado por una ardua batalla que por nada, simplemente por estar echada ahí, en el piso, como lo estaba ahora, agitando su abanico contra su rostro.

El sudor le escurría por el rostro en trémulas y finas gotas saladas, desde las sienes y la frente, y cada tanto debía enjuagarlas. Sus manos estaban resbalosas, y sus piernas sofocadas en medio de la ropa. Sentía la espalda empapada; la ropa se le pegaba a la piel incómodamente. El cansancio se apoderaba de ella y si Naraku hubiera llegado en ese momento para ordenarle cualquier tontería y tener que salir, bajo el abrasador sol, el aire estancado y con la debilidad a flor de piel, seguro que lo mandaría al carajo sin importarle que eso le costara la vida.

Kanna se encontraba a su lado, sentada y con su inesperable espejo entre las manos. Su eterna mirada impasible no mostraba disgusto alguno frente al clima que se sentía en esos momentos. Kagura la observó fijamente, intentando encontrar algún indicio de acaloramiento, como sudor o cansancio, pero nada, quizá, solamente una ligera capa de sudor en el cuello.

Tal vez Kanna estaba muerta de calor, tal vez más que ella. La niña siempre llevaba el cabello suelto y sin duda ese detalle podía doblar la sensación. Si ella, que llevaba el cabello recogido como siempre, estaba acalorada, quién sabe cómo se sentiría la pobre Kanna, y por su misma condición inexpresiva, no se atrevería a decir ni quejarse de nada. Kagura podía darse el lujo de abrir ligeramente su yukata o levantárselo hasta los muslos, pero no Kanna. En un acto de benevolencia, Kagura apartó el abanico de su rostro, comenzando a sentir de inmediato los estragos del calor cuando la brisa desapareció, y en lugar de abanicarse ella misma, comenzó a brindarle algo de aire a su hermana. Los níveos cabellos de la pequeña se alborotaron, despeinándole el fleco ligeramente húmedo y haciendo que la niña la mirara, como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de su presencia.

—Debes de tener calor, ¿verdad? Esto es un horno— dijo Kagura, sin dejar de agitar su abanico.

—No. Yo no siento calor, ni frío— contestó Kanna escuetamente.

—¡No te creo! Yo sé que no tienes sentimientos y lo que sea, pero no es posible que este infierno te pase de largo— exclamó la youkai.

—No tengo calor— repitió la niña. Kagura frunció el entrecejo, ligeramente enfadada.

—Bien. Eso me gano por tratar de portarme bien contigo— espetó ofendida —Entonces me lo quedaré yo, porque yo sí que me estoy derritiendo—

Volvió a abanicarse, y tuvo que acelerar el ritmo. Apenas habían sido unos momentos en los cuales dejó de usar su abanico, y era impresionante que el calor en su cuerpo se hubiera intensificado considerablemente.

Kagura no entendía el por qué, pero el castillo de Naraku parecía funcionar como un gigantesco horno en llamas. El aire se antojaba estancado, abrumador y tediosamente pesado. El calor se metía por cada rendija y cada esquina, por cada ventana y cada puerta, como un enorme espectro. Las paredes encerraban el calor que se intensificaba conforme el día avanzaba, y el ambiente era cada vez más desesperante para la pobre de Kagura. Entonces pensó que quizás afuera estaría un poco fresco. Haría el mismo calor, pero seguramente el ambiente no se sentiría tan encerrado como dentro de la mansión.

—Yo me largo de aquí. Esto está insoportable. Voy al patio— murmuró Kagura de mala gana, mientras se levantaba, y después vio a su hermana —¿Vienes conmigo?— Kanna se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Como quieras— susurró la youkai antes de salir de la habitación.

Kanna, una vez que se quedó sola, comenzó a usar una de sus aniñadas manos a modo de abanico.

* * *

><p>Kagura no perdió tiempo en recorrer con rapidez los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida. Una vez fuera, se sentó cerca de las escaleras que conducían al patio. Se despatarró, y sin importarle que se viera mal, dejó una de sus piernas colgando y la otra la dejó arriba, mientras subía ligeramente su yukata para dejar que sus piernas se refrescaran. Debajo de las tres capas de ropa, sentía las piernas aun más encerradas y acaloradas que el resto de su cuerpo. Se abrió la ropa para refrescar un poco su pecho, pero procurando que por ningún motivo sus senos corrieran el riesgo de quedar expuestos, aunque si por ella fuera, hubiera preferido andar desnuda por ahí, pero con Naraku presente en el castillo, esa idea no le agradaba mucho. Finalmente se soltó el cabello, que cayó libremente por su espalda, pero sin desatarlo, dejándolo en una descuidada cola de caballo mientras algunos desarreglados mechones le caían a un lado del rostro, pegándose a su piel.<p>

Definitivamente afuera estaba ligeramente más fresco. Igualmente hacia calor, pero el aire circulaba con un poco más de libertad y el ambiente no era tan sofocante como el estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes que parecían funcionar como un pequeño cuarto del infierno. De inmediato comenzó a abanicarse, sintiendo el alivio cuando la delgada capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo reaccionaba a la tenue brisa. Kagura suspiró satisfecha.

Pasó varios minutos en esa posición. Comenzó a ansiar que anocheciera. Cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse, regularme el ambiente se refrescaba e incluso el aire se tornaba un tanto más frío. Últimamente deseaba con ferviente ansia el anochecer de cada día, tanto, que se podría decir que casi competía con su deseo de libertad.

Siguió abanicándose, sin dejar de hacerlo un sólo segundo. La muñeca ya le dolía, pero era preferible aguantar esa pequeña molestia que la enorme molestia del clima. Aunque el astro rey no lograba penetrar su figura del todo en lo alto del cielo, gracias a la oscura barrera, Kagura supuso que ya pasaba del medio día, por lo tanto seguramente estaría aun aguantando las horas más calientes. El atardecer se le antojaba tan lejano como su libertad.

—¡Pero que calor! ¡Que horror!— volvió a exclamar; esta vez casi lo gritó, mientras aumentaba el ritmo del abaniqueo.

—Es insoportable— respondió otra voz, más como para si mismo que secundando la afirmación de la mujer demonio, aunque en ese momento Kagura no le prestó mucha atención. Se podría decir que por un momento pensó que era ella misma respondiéndose, pero no tuvieron que pasar más de dos segundos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de una voz grave, de hombre, y de uno que conocía y aborrecía aun más que ese calor.

Sobresaltada, miró hacia atrás. Naraku acaba de salir de la mansión, a juzgar por las puertas que aun se mecían detrás de él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de fastidio. Sin decir nada, se sentó no muy lejos de Kagura, adoptando la postura que generalmente usaba al sentarse. Una pierna sobre el suelo, doblada, y la otra levantada y flexionada, recargando en ella el brazo. Usualmente se le veía relajado así, pero ahora se veía hastiado.

Kagura, disimulando la impresión, más no su molestia, sin darse cuenta, dejó de mover su abanico. Parpadeó un poco mientras lo veía de reojo. No había mucho que observar, Naraku estaba igual de disgustado que ella gracias al clima. Se veía acalorado. Una ligera capa de sudor lo cubría, como a ella, sólo que la de él era más gruesa y brillante. Su largo cabello, en ese momento, seguramente un verdadero fastidio para el hanyou, estaba atado en una cola de caballo, aunque aun así, siendo una melena tan abundante, casi parecía que lo llevaba suelto. Su ropa estaba a nada de descubrir su torso por completo. Apenas era detenido por unos de los brazos, quedando las mangas extremadamente flojas, y lo tenía abierto hasta el abdomen. En cierto momento Naraku intentó mover su cabello tratando de refrescarse, pero no funcionó y al final lo dejó en paz.

Era extraño verlo en una condición tan _humana._

Hubo un incomodo silencio, al menos para Kagura. Naraku ni la miró. Aun así ella se planteó la posibilidad de levantarse sin decir nada y meterse al castillo, pero de sólo pensarlo a la joven demonio se le revolvió el estomago y casi podía sentirse desfallecer. También pensó en la opción de sentarse en otra parte, pero ese era el lugar más fresco… ¡Y ella había llegado primero! ¡Había mucho lugar! ¿Por qué Naraku tenía que sentarse junto a ella precisamente? Además, cabía la posibilidad de que eso pudiera ofenderlo, y no se veía de muy buen humor, aunque quizás estaba tan acalorado que el castigarla, esta vez le resultaría algo aburrido.

Kagura odiaba eso. El no saber qué hacer frente a Naraku. Nunca se sabía con exactitud cómo podía reaccionar ese monstruo. Kagura bufó en voz baja, muy molesta y sin saber qué hacer.

—No empieces a gruñir, que hace demasiado calor como para que yo pierda mi tiempo molestándote— argumentó Naraku, como leyéndole la mente y sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Y por qué necesariamente tienes que sentarte aquí?— espetó la joven, sonando más como una niña encaprichada que como una mujer furiosa.

—No creas que eres tan importante— le escupió Naraku con rudeza, mirándola finalmente —Es aquí donde esta más fresco— Naraku no supo qué demonios hacia ahí. Cuando estaban juntos, las cosas nunca terminaban bien y siempre resultaba irritante para ambos, y para el hanyou, un dolor de cabeza extra, pero no se iba a quitar de ahí aunque a Kagura le molestara. Era la parte donde el aire circulaba mejor, además era su castillo y él se sentaba donde se le diera la gana, y si a Kagura no le gustaba, entonces mejor que se fuera.

Además, ¿de cuando acá él iba acceder a los caprichos de su rebelde sirvienta?

Kagura gruñó en voz baja, agitando con rudeza el abanico, mirando de reojo a Naraku y con profundo desdén. Los minutos pasaron tormentosamente lentos. El calor se intensificaba. Ahora no sólo era calor abrumador, el ambiente se había vuelto aun más sofocante cuando una ligera sensación de humedad comenzó a hacerse presente. Al cabo de unos minutos la humedad aumentó. Se podría decir que prácticamente la tierra estaba exhalando vapor, y tanto Naraku como Kagura se sentían dentro de un horno caliente lleno de agua. Kagura agitó más rápidamente el abanico, intentando refrescar la incomoda sensación del sudor, pero poco era lo que su arma le ayudaba. Apenas y le refrescaba el rostro y parte del cuello, debajo de sus ropas todo era un infierno. Comenzó a sentirse mareada, y la incomodidad de estar tan cerca de la callada (aunque aun así insoportable) presencia de Naraku ya había comenzado a darle dolor de cabeza.

Ya sin tolerarlo más, Kagura gimió con un fastidio doloroso y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Dejó sus piernas flexionadas y medio expuestas entre las telas del yukata, importándole un soberano carajo que Naraku estuviera presente. Cuando esta se dejó caer, su amo le prestó atención sólo un momento, por pura inercia, y después volvió a su misma posición, lamentándose mentalmente del insoportable clima. Le habría gustado joder a Kagura un rato, pero estaba tan acalorado que hasta tenía la sensación de debilidad que experimentaba cuando llevaba a cabo sus metamorfosis dentro del sótano, además, hace tiempo que no reconstruía su cuerpo y ya era hora de desechar lo que no servía.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el calor. Le recordaba siempre la tortuosa sensación de las abrasadoras llamas que lo consumieron cincuenta años atrás. La presencia de Onigumo, sus sufrimientos y deseos, aun lograban hacer estragos en el nuevo ser que había nacido del bandido, sin contar el hecho de que el calor inevitablemente le recordaba a Kikyou. Comenzó a ponerse de malas cuando aquellos recuerdos inundaron su mente.

Kagura, absorta de aquello, de vez en vez gemía en el suelo, quejándose. Estiraba una pierna y después otra, las flexionaba y repetía el ejercicio, tratando de refrescarse en vano.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso!— exclamó Naraku, iracundo, volteando a ver a la joven. Esta de inmediato se irguió con expresión molesta.

—¿Hacer qué?— inquirió de mala gana.

—Quejarte. Me provocas dolor de cabeza— espetó Naraku. Kagura entonces se sentó y se acercó a Naraku, sin una pizca de temor en el semblante. Estaba tan acelerada por el calor que sentía su sangre hervir, sintiéndose capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y desafiar a cualquiera. De pronto había pasado de la pereza y el fastidio, al enojo desmesurado gracias al clima.

Era curioso, el clima; cómo algo con lo cual se convive toda la vida, día tras día, a cada hora, puede influir tanto en el comportamiento, tanto de humanos, animales, híbridos o demonios. Nadie se salva; en el crudo invierno, la mayoría desean tener un par de brazos para abrazar y que lo abracen, y así mitigar la helada crudeza. En el calor, se desea la tranquilidad y alguna brisa fresca. A veces provoca mal humor y que los ánimos se caldeen, o incluso es capaz de despertar la libido de los más desinhibidos, pero con ninguna de las variantes se suele estar cómodo. De cierta forma, los caprichos del clima tienden a nublar la mente de las personas.

—Pues entonces déjame salir— dijo ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No—

—¡Sólo quiero darme un baño!—

—No— volvió a repetir su negativa el hanyou, mirándola de reojo y con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué? Hace demasiado calor como para pensar en traicionarte. Apuesto a que Inuyasha y compañía están por ahí derritiéndose. Sólo saldré a tomar un baño— intentó convencerlo una vez más, y para su sorpresa, había dulcificado su voz, pero muy poco. Quizá para ganar su simpatía y permiso. Pocas veces rogaba por algo, quizá sólo cuando amenazaba con absorberla y parecía que de verdad iba a hacerlo, pero estaba tan desesperada en ese momento que podía ser capaz de vender su alma a cambio de un baño.

—He digo que no—

—¡¿Por qué?— volvió a exclamar la joven. Naraku se restregó las manos contra el rostro, profundamente irritado por la insistencia de Kagura, que en ese momento, más que una extensión suya, parecía una mosca revoloteante en su oído. Bueno, ¿había existido alguna vez diferencia entre Kagura y un insecto?

—Que remilgada— susurró él —Jamás volveré a crear a una mujer… tan difíciles, tan delicadas— murmuró con hastío.

—Sólo quiero darme un baño— repitió la joven —No haré nada en tu contra—

—¿Por qué no te bañas en uno de los estanques entonces?— inquirió él, intentando sacársela de encima.

Kagura miró hacia el estanque más cercano, considerando la posibilidad. Era grande y lo atravesaba lo que antes habría sido un bello puente que armonizaba con el jardín, ahora seco e infértil; el puente estaba medio destartalado y la madera podrida. El pequeño lago aun tenía agua, pero se encontraba teñida de un profundo y nauseabundo color púrpura y hasta sus narices llegaba la hediondez del veneno estancado. Una enorme burbuja de aire se elevó hasta la superficie del agua y explotó pesadamente. ¡Ni loca metería un sólo dedo en esa agua pútrida! pensó Kagura arrugando la frente.

—No. Está asqueroso—

—Aun así es agua— argumentó Naraku.

—Podrida, y creo que hay un animal muerto ahí. ¡Ni hablar!— exclamó —Déjame salir, sólo un momento, para bañarme. No aguanto mi cuerpo ni un minuto más— dijo mientras golpeaba el piso, conteniendo las ganas de decir algún humillante "_por __favor_".

—Si tu cuerpo es el problema, ahora mismo podría absorberte y acabar con tu sufrimiento— propuso Naraku con voz sombría, esperando que así Kagura dejara de molestar y si tenía suerte, que saliera de su vista.

—Pues no dudo que seas capaz de hacer eso ahora. Pareciera que estás derritiéndote— contestó ella con desfachatez, como si la amenaza no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.

Bien, eso lo sacó un poco del juego. Kagura solía ser sarcástica y desafiante, pero ahora mismo parecía fuera de sus cabales, quizá por el calor, seguro.

—Te lo advierto, Kagura… no me provoques, no en este momento— amenazó el hibrido, hostigándola con su penetrante mirada.

—¡Pues es muy fácil! Si me dejas salir…— y esto lo acompañó con un exagerado ademán de su mano, elevándose al cielo —… no te molestaré más—

Hubo un largo y tedioso silencio. Naraku se mantenía con el entrecejo tenso y la boca torcida. ¿Estaría Kagura planeando algo? Conociéndola, lo más seguro es que sí. ¿Sería para él un problema más molesto que el de ese mismo momento, hostigándolo con el dichoso baño?

—Está bien— sentenció, dispuesto a dejarla salir para que dejara de molestar. De todas formas, si no le daba el permiso, seguro que más tarde encontraría la manera de escurrirse de ahí y salir, y entonces él se vería obligado a castigarla, y no tenía los ánimos de arrastrarla por las greñas hasta el sótano y encadenarla por una semana entera.

Kagura por un momento sintió una arrebatadora felicidad recorrer su cuerpo entero. Por un momento sintió el fugaz e impulsivo relampagazo de arrojarse sobre Naraku… pero, ¡Nunca! ¡Antes muerta! la había hecho rogar hasta el cansancio por una salida, se había humillado una vez más. No podía cometer ningún error. Estaba cansada, acalorada y harta, sólo quería disfrutar el momento, ¿acaso era mucho pedir un baño? Se portaría bien por esta vez (si aguantaba lo suficiente).

Estuvo apunto de meterse a la mansión, esperando que su hermana la acompañara (estaba segura, la mocosa estaba muerta de calor, además, estaba feliz, y se sentía generosa en ese momento) pero Naraku no perdió oportunidad de advertirle, que si cometía cualquier tontería, no dudaría en matarla.

Por esta vez, Kagura aceptó de buena gana. No pensaba arruinar el baño. Sus posibilidades en ese momento de intentar traicionar a Naraku estaban muy mermadas. No conseguiría nada más que un castigo y quizá la muerte. Necesitaba una situación de tensión, una debilidad al aire y podría, quizás, asestar un golpe contra él, pero no por ahora.

Naraku se sintió aliviado al liberarse de la presencia de Kagura, sin embargo el calor no desapareció. Esperaba que lloviera; cuando la canícula comienza con lluvia, es presagio de un clima medianamente tolerable.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la mansión, el calor era ya inaguantable. Era como si la madera absorbiera la humedad del ambiente y dejara pasar entre sus rendijas y espacios el vapor caliente, dejándolo dentro, estancado, como una especie de enorme sauna.<p>

Kanna estaba que se derretía. Aguantaba bien esos climas extremos, pero esto ya era una exageración. La pequeña albina en ese momento parecía la superficie de un espejo mojado. Las gotas de sudor se apilaban en su infantil frente y nuca, escondidas debajo el cabello, el cual conforme avanzaba el tiempo, se volvía cada vez más insufrible. Incluso tuvo la tentación de cortarlo.

Sus piernas comenzaron a guardar calor dentro del vestido y la posición en la que se encontraba sólo empeoraba las cosas. Incluso el marco de su espejo estaba caliente al tacto. Ya para ese entonces, Kanna intentaba calmar el calor de su cuerpo ventilándose velozmente con su propia mano, pero no ayudaba mucho. Lo intentaba hacer tan rápido que parecía estar jugando carreras con el clima, aunque ella iba perdiendo miserablemente. Comenzó a darle sueño y a sentirse muy cansada, incluso le dolía la cabeza y un malestar parecido a la desesperación comenzaba a zumbarle los oídos. Cualquier doctor habría determinado que Kanna estaba sufriendo una grave deshidratación.

Llegó cierto momento en el cual Kanna creyó que un desmayo era ya inminente. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Kagura, pero su impavidez no se lo permitió, además estaba tan cansada que ya no sentía las piernas, pero todo eso desapareció cuando Kagura irrumpió estrepitosamente en la habitación, como solía hacerlo. Parecía muy feliz, cosa que la desconcertó, pues esta creía que ahora mismo su hermana estaría quejándose a los cuatro vientos por el clima.

—¡Sabía que sí tenias calor!— exclamó triunfante la youkai, mientras se abanicaba. Kanna no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla.

—Vamos, levántate. Nos largamos de aquí— dijo la mujer demonio mientras se acercaba a ella. Kanna no movió ni un músculo. ¿A que se refería con irse de ahí? Dudaba mucho que Naraku la hubiera dejado en libertad como para que ella dijera eso con tanta naturalidad y euforia, como si su creador no existiera.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Kanna sólo la miraba, y Kagura esperaba una respuesta, pero no la esperó por mucho tiempo. Kagura carecía de la virtud de la paciencia.

—¡¿Qué esperas?— vociferó la mujer —Tenemos permiso—

—¿Permiso?— inquirió en voz baja la albina. La sorpresa en su voz apenas se notaba —¿Naraku te dio permiso?—

—Sí— dijo esbozando una sonrisa soberbia —Me costó bastante, así que deja de perder el tiempo y levántate. Iremos a algún río. Quiero bañarme, y estoy segura de que tú también. Parece que estas a punto de deshacerte— comentó mirando el aspecto cansado de su hermana, no sin cierta lastima. La niña no podía negarlo, la capa de sudor en su cuerpo era tan incomoda que un baño no le caería nada mal.

La niña terminó por tomarle la palabra y levantarse con tranquilidad, aunque al momento de hacerlo un pequeño mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero mantuvo el suficiente control como para no caer. Cuando recuperó la calma siguió a su hermana hasta la salida, donde se encontraron con Naraku, quien seguía sentado en el pasillo y con expresión de fastidio. Kagura no le prestó mucha atención y lo pasó de largo, pero Kanna no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Nunca había visto a su amo así. Parecía realmente molesto, sin duda por el extremo clima. El sudor lo cubría e incluso tenía abierto el kimono, y su semblante estaba apoderado por una mirada perdida y cansada, ni siquiera lo había visto así después de perder una batalla o fallar en un objetivo que había planeado con obsesivo cuidado.

Quizás el único enemigo que Naraku era incapaz de enfrentar o siquiera planear algo contra él, era el clima, o el calor, en especifico.

Por supuesto, Kanna no preguntó ni se le quedó viendo, habría sido tomado como una indiscreción, así que solamente siguió a su hermana, pero en su camino Naraku las interrumpió.

—No quiero nada de tonterías, Kagura— le advirtió Naraku, mirando a la aludida con hostilidad. Kagura se limitó a verlo de reojo, con una dureza que incluso competía con la de Naraku. Si algo había heredado de él, eran aquellos perversos gestos.

—No te equivoques. Hace tanto calor que ni siquiera tengo ánimos de traicionarte— espetó con fastidio siguiendo su camino hasta llegar al patio, donde tomó una de sus plumas y tanto Kagura como Kanna fueron rodeadas por un tornado. Cuando este desapareció, ambas ya se encontraban montadas sobre la enorme pluma y en lo alto del cielo, apunto de atravesar la barrera.

Naraku las siguió con la mirada. No esperaba que Kagura se llevara también a Kanna, pero no dijo nada, además la pequeña podría servir de guardia para vigilar a Kagura.

Era muy curioso… lo más usual en Kagura es que ésta se aprovecharía de la situación para escapar, pero si tenía a su lado a Kanna, eso sería imposible. No supo exactamente si Kagura pensó en ello, o simplemente la llevó con ella porque quería y no tenía intención alguna de huir.

Pensó que de todas las extensiones que había creado, sin duda alguna las hermanas Kagura y Kanna, eran las más extrañas. _Tenían __que __ser __mujeres_.

Bueno, fallos de los primeros experimentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fanfic originalmente sería un oneshot, pero cuando terminé de escribirlo llegó a las veinte hojas y era demasiado, así que lo dividí en dos capítulos.<strong>

**Comencé a escribirlo pocos meses atrás, justo cuando comenzó la canícula en mi ciudad, donde es tortuosa. Vivo en una ciudad calurosa, y no sólo eso, sino también llena de humedad. Imagínense, vivía en una casa diminuta como el demonio, a la cual le daba el sol durante toda la tarde y que carecía de aire acondicionado o un mísero abanico de techo. Me las tuve que arreglar con ventiladores bastante cutres. El calor me pone especialmente mal. Lo soporto más que el frío, pero aun así es casi intolerable. Me da un sueño y flojera tremendos, la humedad te hace sudar como una cerda y era horrible querer dormir en las tardes, porque los colchones parecían exhalar vapor y había que mojarlos antes, y el efecto no duraba mucho, así que cuando despertaba estaba toda fumigada por el calor y debí bañarme unas ocho veces al día durante el verano. Por acá se alcanzan casi los 50 grados y pasamos el verano entero a más de 45.**

**No sé si habrá quedado muy OOC, y en realidad este pequeño fanfic no tendrá acción ni mucha emoción, es más bien de tipo lineal, tal vez hasta aburrido, pero tenía que quitarme la espinita y escribirlo por puro gusto. Tampoco habrá romance entre Kagura y Naraku, tal vez un par de insinuaciones muy sutiles, aunque me hubiera encantado encontrar alguna manera de emparejarlos. **

**Otra cosa: no sé qué tipo de clima tenga Japón. Tengo entendido que es un poco húmedo, que llueve y que en invierno suele nevar. Al parecer el verano no es tan intolerable como lo es aquí en México, pero creo que en plena canícula cualquiera, en donde quiera que esté, siente calor, más si estamos ubicados 500 años atrás donde ni por chiste existía el ventilador eléctrico y traían encima todas esas garras. **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado. Espero su opinión; son libres de decirme lo que les gustó, lo que no les gustó, lo que piensan o incluso darme criticas constructivas, pero por favor, respeto, que me gusta comerme a los maleducados.**

**A todo esto, no tengo idea de quién pueda ser el autor de la frase del principio, me la encontré por ahí en Internet, y me pareció adecuada. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Veneno Caído del Cielo

**Veneno Caído del Cielo**

_**¿Por qué corremos rápido bajo la lluvia, si adelante también llueve?**_

Estuvieron un rato surcando los cielos bajo los intensos rayos del sol. Estando a tanta altura, éstos parecían calar en sus cuerpos con más ahínco, pero la brisa que las azotaba en su camino aliviaba bastante la incomodidad producida por la luz y el sudor. Kagura miraba hacia abajo con mucha insistencia y en algunas ocasiones procuraba descender un poco cuando no lograba distinguir bien lo que había debajo de tanta vegetación.

—Kanna, dime si llegas a ver algún río o algo— pidió Kagura sin apartar su vista del suelo. Kanna asintió y siguió el ejemplo de su hermana.

Hasta ahora, nada. Los árboles atestaban casi toda la vista y de vez en cuando se encontraban con alguna aldea cercana a un río, pero Kagura no buscaba un lugar colmado de humanos, eso Kanna lo sabía bien. Además, no sería prudente que dos youkais aparecieran de pronto frente a una aldea humana buscando refrescarse.

Mientras tanto, Kagura se alejó con rapidez de la zona, dejando atrás dos aldeas cercanas, adentrándose más en los cielos que cubrían el bosque.

De pronto un ruido constante desvío la atención de Kanna. Miró hacia la falda de una pequeña montaña y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la cima, apenas visible, de una cascada.

—Kagura— la llamó la albina. La aludida de inmediato vio el cuerpo de agua y casi con desesperación se dirigió a él. Cambió la trayectoria de la pluma tan bruscamente que por un momento ambas estuvieron apunto de caer.

Descendieron hasta el suelo rápidamente. El calor seguía presente, aunque el sol ya no estaba en lo alto del cielo, y la sombra de los árboles y la ligera salpicadura del agua daban una agradable sensación.

La cascada era pequeña. Era idónea para darse un chapuzón sin correr peligro de ser tragadas por un remolino. El lago donde la caída de agua descendía sí era un poco más grande, con pocas piedras en la orilla, y no había muchas plantas flotando en su superficie. Los peces dentro del agua eran muy pequeños, no había ninguno que pudiera molestarlas. Las aguas eran cristalinas y a pesar del calor, se mantenían frescas.

Kagura, visiblemente emocionada, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desvestirse. Soltó su cabello e importándole poco lo que sucediera con su ropa, la dejó colgada en la rama de un árbol cercano. Caminó hacia el lago dispuesta a arrojarse en él, pero entonces reparó en el hecho de que Kanna seguía parada en su lugar, sin moverse.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No piensas entrar al agua?— dijo arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Kanna no respondió, y esto sólo provocó que Kagura gruñera.

—¡No me digas que te da pena desvestirte!— exclamó —No es como si tuvieras algo que no haya visto antes— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero aun así Kanna no se movió. Su hermana se acercó a ella.

—No seas tan remilgada. Si sigues así te arrojaré al agua con todo y ropa— la realidad no es que Kanna tuviese pudor al desvestirse, de hecho, ella no era capaz de sentir pudor ni timidez, sino que… dejar a un lado su espejo y meterse al agua, distraerse de esa manera, parecía ir en contra de su naturaleza. Una parte de ella, influenciada por el tormentoso clima, le exigía desvestirse, dejar a un lado su espejo y arrojarse al agua, y otra le gritaba que no debía hacerlo, que estaba mal.

—Vamos. Tenemos permiso de Naraku y no hay peligro cerca. Además, si sucede cualquier cosa, seguro que Naraku me culpará a mí, así que no pierdas el tiempo quedándote ahí parada como tonta— ante esto, finalmente Kanna cedió. Se desvistió con tranquilidad, dobló su ropa con cuidado y la dejó sobre a hierba, para así evitar que la inmaculada blancura de la tela no se ensuciara con tierra y lodo. Finalmente, con sumo cuidado, colocó su espejo sobre la ropa.

Mientras hacia eso Kagura aprovechó para acercarse a la orilla del lago. Se arrojó al agua con un grácil clavado, desapareciendo unos momentos en el fondo del agua. Mientras tanto, Kanna, ya desnuda, se acercó. No fue tan impetuosa como su hermana al meterse al agua. Prefirió entrar con cuidado y discreción. Apenas y salpicó unas cuantas gotas. Su rostro y parte de su cabello aun se encontraban secos, pero eso no duró mucho, ya que Kagura salió a la superficie alborotando su empapado y largo cabello, mojando a su hermana de paso, pero la youkai pareció no darse cuenta. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello se le pegaron al rostro y con tranquilidad los apartó de su cara mojando una vez más la totalidad de su cabellera.

Kanna poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en el agua, sin hacer ruido, hasta que finalmente desapareció dentro de ella. A los pocos segundos salió a la superficie. Su cabello extremadamente lacio, incluso mojado, parecía estar peinado y en orden, algo que contrastaba con la salvaje y ondulada melena de su hermana que se arremolinaba con el agua.

—¡Ya necesitaba esto!— exclamó Kagura mientras hacia danzar sus brazos sobre el agua —Podría quedarme así el resto de mi vida. Sin Naraku cerca; poder hacer lo que se me viniera en gana ¿No te parece, Kanna? ¿No te gustaría?— la niña la miró impávida como siempre, limitándose a escuchar. Kagura parecía realmente feliz, si es que entendía el concepto a base de pura observación. Nunca la había visto así. De hecho, Kanna cayó en la cuenta de que Kagura nunca había estado así de feliz. Era un regocijo sincero, casi infantil. La albina entonces se preguntó si Kagura realmente sería tan feliz cuando fuera libre; no, seguramente lo sería aun más… aunque dudaba mucho que eso pudiera llegar a suceder.

Cerca de ahí, escondido entre los arbustos, alguien las observaba con insistencia. En realidad no reparaba mucho en la presencia de la niña, sino en la de la atractiva mujer que nadaba. No era más que un simple humano. Un forastero que se encontraba viajando y que al escuchar el característico murmullo de un cuerpo de agua, sin dudarlo se acercó para calmar su sed, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase con que el lugar ya estaba ocupado por la niña y la mujer que nadaban. Incapaz de controlarse, se escondió con mucha astucia entre los árboles y se dedicó a mirar. La niña era extraña, demasiado pálida e inexpresiva; cualquier otro niño de su edad estaría chapoteando y chillando de alegría. Nunca había visto a un humano así, pero no prestó mucha atención a su extraña apariencia, sino que se centró en la mujer adulta.

Era sumamente atractiva y verla dentro del agua con esa expresión de placer y despreocupación la hacían parecer una ninfa acuática. Con ansia, esperaba que la joven se levantara y saliera del agua, para así apreciarla mejor. No negaba que se sentía un tanto avergonzado por espiarla, pero su curiosidad de hombre pudo más que cualquier otro principio, y la belleza no terrenal de la mujer lo mantenía irremediablemente parado en su lugar y con la mirada fija en ella. Después de todo no era su culpa, ¿verdad?

Para su suerte, la mujer salió un poco del agua, dejando ver su torso desnudo mientras con suavidad exprimía el agua de su oscura cabellera. El hombre quedó impactado; era la mujer más bella que había visto. Su cuerpo se asemejaba a un reloj de arena y su piel recordaba el color y la suavidad de la arena de mar. Al mismo tiempo, los penetrantes ojos y su inusual e intenso color le daban un aire de misterio y peligro inquietante. Tal vez eran cafés, pero bajo el sol, le parecía que brillaban con un incandescente carmín. El hombre apenas parpadeó. Sabía que tener a una mujer así le sería imposible, (no tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres) sin contar el hecho de que la espiaba, así que con ese pretexto se dijo que lo único que podía hacer, y que en realidad no hacia daño a nadie, era observar sin que se dieran cuenta.

Entonces, el joven notó algo raro en el árbol. Un yukata colgaba desordenadamente en una de las ramas del árbol donde se encontraba escondido. Seguramente sería de ella. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó, intentando palpar la tela que tenía la suerte de ser rozada por el cuerpo de esa mujer, pero en su camino, distraído y sin cuidado, pisó una rama. El miedo se apoderó del hombre al saber que el ruido provocado por la rama triturada bajo sus pies no pasaría desapercibido.

Instintivamente, tanto Kanna como Kagura, voltearon hacia el lugar. Kanna se mantuvo inexpresiva, pero Kagura, sabiendo entonces que alguien estaba ahí, con rapidez cubrió sus senos con los brazos y se metió al agua, esperando impaciente para saber si se trataba de un humano o un demonio, y calculando cuánto tiempo le tomaría ir por su abanico si era necesario.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?— exclamó indignada y lista para atacar si se trataba de algún monstruo, pero apenas vio un par de brazos tomar sus ropas y a una figura salir corriendo despavorida del lugar, mezclándose con los arbustos y los árboles. Apenas alcanzó a verlo, pero parecía ser un humano.

—¡Imbécil!— le gritó ofendida antes de reaccionar e ir tras él, y entonces su furia aumentó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había robado sus ropa.

—¡No puede ser!— gritó iracunda —¡Ese pervertido se robó mi ropa!— dijo al tiempo que golpeaba la superficie del agua con sus manos, salpicando a su hermana.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— le preguntó Kanna.

—No tengo idea— contestó su hermana torciendo la boca —¡Bah! Que haga lo que quiera con ella. No me importa, regresaré desnuda. No sería la primera vez— dijo recordando las ocasiones en las que, después de algún agresivo ataque, su ropa quedaba desgarrada, dejándola semidesnuda y sin otra opción más que regresar así al castillo. Sólo esperaba que Naraku no siguiera en la entrada cuando ella regresara.

Cualquiera creería que Kagura estaba más que dispuesta a disfrutar del momento, que no tenía pensado arruinarlo por un idiota que le había robado su ropa, y que más tarde se encargaría del problema, pero Kanna era muy observadora, y sabía leer las almas de las personas, incluso si no usaba su espejo. Al final de cuentas tenía una conexión especial con las almas y eran su especialidad; ironía que careciera de una.

—¿Te gustó que te viera?— dijo de pronto la albina, mirando fijamente a Kagura. Ella, hasta ese momento se había dedicado a nadar, a restarle importancia al asunto del mirón, pero las palabras de su hermana la tomaron por sorpresa, haciéndola detenerse en seco.

—¿Qué dices?— exclamó indignada, mirando a su hermana duramente.

—Que creo que te gustó que te mirara— repitió la albina —Te gustó que ese hombre te deseara— añadió.

—¡¿Ese degenerado? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Estas loca o qué te pasa?— dijo dándose la media vuelta y nadando lejos. Era usual que hiciera eso. Cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba siempre atacaba, o a veces, huía, sobretodo cuando tenían razón, y de todas formas Kagura no tenía pensado ponerse al tú por tú que la pobre mocosa. Kanna lo sabía bien. Su hermana menor había heredado la vanidad y el egocentrismo de Naraku, y ella misma se sabía guapa. Nunca se lo había preguntado directamente a ella ni a nadie, pero Kanna sabía muy bien que Kagura en ocasiones se preguntaba por qué Naraku la había hecho así. Primero, creaba a una niña insípida, para cambiar de espécimen drásticamente y crear a una mujer atractiva, brindándole belleza. No era más que una cuestión de narcisismo puro. Si había alguien que se le parecía a Naraku, era Kagura. Ella había sido creada a su imagen y semejanza, y al igual que él, era una vanidosa, aunque nunca lo había aceptado, y el cuidado que ponía en su imagen y la voluptuosidad con la que en ocasiones hablaba, la delataba. Incluso sus constantes coqueteos al buscar la ayuda de Sesshoumaru.

Kanna no podía evitar pensar que su hermana era tan ambigua y extraña como el mismo clima que en ese momento se presentaba, y pensaba eso debido a que durante todos los días anteriores, incluido este, habían sido de un sofocamiento insoportable, pero justamente en ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar. No era el aire caliente que corría entre el cielo y la tierra de los días anteriores, dando la sensación de que el infierno se había abierto a unos cuantos metros de distancia; era una brisa ligeramente fresca, que comenzó distante, suave, y poco a poco fue ganando fuerza. Era extraño, parecía que el clima se amoldaba al estado de ánimo de Kagura. Ahora que su hermana se encontraba relajada, de pronto el ambiente se tornaba más amable, más fresco, pero implacable.

Kagura había estado mojando su cabello repetidas veces, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro elevándose hacia el cielo mientras sus manos exprimían el exceso de agua de su cabellera, cuando la joven demonio de pronto sintió las gotas de agua en su rostro enfriarse, calmando su calor corporal. Confundida por el cambio, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cielo.

De pronto este se encontraba un tanto oscuro debido a las nubes grisáceas que el viento arrastraba consigo. No era difícil notar a simple vista como las nubes corrían presurosas surcando el cielo. Eran muy bajas, incluso brindaban la sensación de levantar la mano y poder tocarlas. Hasta cierto punto era un escenario tétrico; las enormes y volátiles masas oscuras viajaban cual neblina de mar. El viento sopló más fuerte, aumentando conforme los segundos pasaban.

—Se ha nublado— susurró Kagura extrañada. De un momento a otro habían pasado de un calor insufrible y un cielo despejado que dejaba pasar los ardientes rayos del sol, a un cielo prematuramente oscurecido. Kagura por un momento pensó que aquello era obra de Naraku, pero el aire sólo llevaba consigo el aroma de la lluvia y la humedad. No era Naraku. Seguramente había estado haciendo tanto calor y tanta humedad porque llovería pronto. ¡Qué alivio! Si llovía copiosamente, probablemente el calor del verano se calmaría unos pocos días por lo menos.

De pronto un par de truenos hicieron eco en todo el lugar. Una clara advertencia de la próxima lluvia. El agua del lago comenzó a enfriarse de una manera agradable y que se complementaba con el fresco viento que soplaba. A los pocos minutos los truenos se dejaron escuchar con más violencia y en intervalos de tiempo cada vez más cercanos. Las oscuras nubes se aglomeraron sobre toda el área, y de pronto una gota de agua cayó justo en el ojo derecho de Kagura, haciéndola gruñir y tallárselo con violencia.

—Creo que va a llover— dijo Kagura mientras se acercaba a Kanna, quien indiferente la miraba. Tal y como lo había dicho, un estruendoso diluvio comenzó a caer sobre ambas. La violenta lluvia salpicaba caprichosamente toda la superficie del lago y esta se volvió más violenta cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con una fuerza descomunal que incluso jaló el pequeño cuerpo de Kanna.

—Deberíamos volver— propuso la albina mientras trababa de cubrir su rostro de la lluvia.

—¡¿Y para qué? ¡El clima está excelente!— exclamó jubilosa su hermana, mientras se engolosinaba con el viento que la golpeaba y el agua que llevaba consigo. Las gotas de lluvia se sentían como placenteros y fríos piquetes en su piel, y Kagura se dedicó a disfrutarlos mientras nadaba presurosa en el lago o bien sacaba el torso del agua para dejar que las gotas la empaparan, aunque ya estuviese mojada de pies a cabeza.

Kanna, sabiendo que su hermana no estaba dispuesta a volver hasta que la lluvia acabara o anocheciera, no insistió más. En realidad tampoco tenía muchas ganas de volver al castillo. Aunque este seguramente ya estaría más fresco y el calor hubiese quedado atrás, la sensación de frescura en su piel empapada no se comparaba con la aparente comodidad de estar seca, limitándose a observar la lluvia. No solía ser así; lo más normal en ella hubiera sido esconderse de la lluvia, cuidar que la superficie de su espejo no se mojara y dedicarse a ver la lluvia desde lejos, pero el regocijo con el cual su hermana disfrutaba ese preciso instante era casi hechizante y la obligaba a quedarse ahí sin interrumpirla.

A pesar de que el sol aun estaba en alto, las gruesas nubes lo tapaban por completo. El cielo se veía ligeramente rosáceo y los relámpagos surcaban las nubes con su cegadora pero fugaz luz.

Kagura no paró de nadar. Se sumergía dentro del agua revuelta del lago y salía a la superficie para tomar aire, seguir nadando y mojarse con la lluvia. No importaba que el tipejo ese se hubiese robado su ropa o que para ese entonces ya debiera estar de vuelta en el castillo. Por un momento sintió que su corazón estaba dentro de su pecho y que se encontraba libre, que no existía ningún Naraku y que ella era independiente, que jamás había sido esclava de nadie.

Fue un pensamiento utópico que duraría poco tiempo, pero que Kagura disfrutó al máximo.

El clímax inicial de la lluvia arrastrada impetuosamente por el viento duro poco más de quince minutos. Kanna, durante este tiempo, luchó fervientemente contra la inclemencia, ya que el aire era tan fuerte que amenazaba con arrojarla de lleno al fondo del lago, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que agarrarse de la orilla. Kagura, o estaba muy contenta, o este hecho simplemente no le afectaba, quizá porque su cuerpo era el de una mujer adulta capaz de soportar sin mayor problema la violencia del clima.

Después de este pequeño intervalo de tiempo la lluvia se calmó al igual que el viento. Las nubes no se apartaron, seguía lloviendo pero de manera más moderada, aunque sin duda la lluvia se prolongaría toda la noche. Por lo menos, durante los próximos días el calor se calmaría un poco, dándole alivio a más de uno.

La pasajera euforia del clima menguó al igual que el entusiasmo de Kagura. La joven demonio se tranquilizó. Parecía satisfecha, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Su expresión, la cual generalmente era dura y hostil, ahora se hallaba relajada y hasta cierto punto dulce. Por supuesto, esto duró muy poco.

—Kagura— la llamó Kanna. La aludida volteó a verla, y se encontró a su hermana apuntando hacia el cielo. No muy lejos de ahí había un par de abejas gigantes, las Saimyosho de Naraku, mirándolas fijamente y volando a la par a pesar de que el viento que aun soplaba obstaculizaba su vuelo amenazando con arrastrarlas a la deriva.

—¿Y ahora qué?— gruñó Kagura nadando hacia donde se encontraba su hermana. Seguramente a Naraku se le habría ocurrido alguna tontería y ahora las necesitaba. ¡Perfecto! No podía ser más inoportuno ese desgraciado, hasta parecía que lo hacia apropósito, pensó una muy enfurecida Kagura.

—¿Ahora que querrá ese idiota de Naraku?— exclamó la mujer con mucha confianza, apunto de salir del agua para acercarse a las abejas y saber el por qué de su presencia, cuando de pronto una voz en extremo detestable para ella hizo acto de presencia, sobresaliendo en medio del escándalo que causaba la lluvia que aun caía y el viento que susurraba al rozar las ramas y las hojas de los árboles.

—¿Disculpa, Kagura? No escuché bien— Naraku apareció de entre los árboles que rodeaban el lago, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Comenzaba a mojarse debido a la lluvia, pero aquello no parecía importarle. Mientras tanto, Kagura, al verse descubierta, no pudo evitar ahogar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y abrir los ojos en demasía, para después recordar que estaba desnuda y rápidamente, aunque de manera un poco torpe, cubrirse el pecho con ambos brazos y sumergirse en el agua llegándole casi a la barbilla.

Kagura se sintió increíblemente incomoda. Naraku la miraba fijamente, con dureza. Seguro había escuchado sus palabras. ¿Cómo apareció tan de pronto? ¿O desde cuando estaba ahí? A eso no se le podía llamar más que mala suerte, pensó Kagura.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— se atrevió a inquirir la youkai, permaneciendo aun sumergida.

—Vine por ustedes. Creí que una vez más habías intentado escapar, y peor aun, que pretendías llevarte a Kanna contigo, y ella, a diferencia de ti, sí me sirve— escupió hostilmente el hibrido, mirándola con desprecio.

—Pues ya lo ves. No pretendía escapar. He estado aquí con Kanna durante todo este tiempo— argumentó la joven con fastidio.

—Como sea— dijo indiferente el hanyou —Fue suficiente. Es hora de volver— ordenó a secas.

Kanna, comprendiendo y acatando la orden sin chistar, sin pena alguna salió del agua y tomó sus ropas. Prosiguió a vestirse, aunque estas estuvieran empapadas. Naraku no le presto atención alguna, mas bien, la centraba en Kagura, quien indecisa miraba a Kanna vestirse, incluso notaba cierta angustia en su mirada.

—¿Qué estas esperando? Sal del agua y vístete para volver— ordenó una vez más, dirigiéndose a Kagura. Esta se limitó a torcer la boca y gruñir.

—No puedo— contestó de golpe. Naraku arqueó una ceja inquisidoramente. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Acaso Kagura no era siquiera capaz de acatar una orden tan sencilla como esa? Ahora Naraku pensaba que quizá le había dado demasiada libertad de rebeldía a su extensión.

—¿Cómo qué no puedes?— susurro él, endureciendo la mirada. Era bastante notorio que Kagura se resistía a contestar la pregunta, pero finalmente terminó cediendo.

—No puedo salir. Un tipo se robó mi ropa— explicó escuetamente. Naraku, dudando de la veracidad de la explicación, y creyendo que sólo se trataba de una treta más para fastidiarlo, miró a Kanna. Sabía bien que ella no podía mentirle, pero la pequeña al ver que Naraku exigía una respuesta de su parte que desmintiera a Kagura, asintió, afirmando que lo que su hermana decía era verdad.

Naraku no pudo evitar masajear su frente y el puente de la nariz con fastidio. ¡Definitivamente era la última vez que creaba mujeres! Causaban demasiados problemas y eran demasiado remilgadas.

Sin decir nada más, fastidiado por la lluvia y el calor sufrido durante tantos días y con un dolor de cabeza aun palpitante en sus sienes, prefirió hacer las cosas rápidas y evitarse un dolor de cabeza más fuerte e innecesario, decidió buscar una solución que incluso rayaba en la condescendía, o algo por el estilo. Mientras tanto, Kagura se encontraba expectante. No tenía idea de lo Naraku haría ahora, y parecía bastante enojado, pero para su sorpresa, sin que Naraku dijera una palabra, lo vio quitarse su haori y arrojarlo a la orilla del lago.

Kagura lo miró confundida, como si la prenda de vestir fuera a darle una respuesta.

—Póntelo— le dijo, sonando más a orden que otra cosa. Kagura lo dudó un poco; miró la prenda y después a Naraku, y enseguida repitió el proceso.

—¿Podrías voltearte?— inquirió arqueando una ceja con desconfianza. Naraku estaba que quería darse de topes contra la pared. ¿Por qué había tenido la grandiosa idea de crear a una mujer como extensión? ¡Había olvidado lo delicadas y fastidiosas que podían llegar a ser! ¡Especialmente una mujer como Kagura! sin embargo, cada vez más molesto por la lluvia que seguía empapándolo, pensó que lo mejor era hacer esto rápido y finalmente se volteó.

Sólo cuando Kagura estuvo segura de que Naraku estaba mirando completamente hacia el lado opuesto, se decidió a salir. Salió con bastante desconfianza, con cierta lentitud, pero en cuanto vio que Naraku seguiría en la misma posición, rápidamente tomó la ropa y se lo puso. Le quedaba bastante grande y se las arregló para acomodarlo a su cuerpo. Era un poco incomodo, además de ser muy grande, estaba empapado e irremediablemente se le pegaba al cuerpo, además no alcanzaba a cubrirla por completo y más de la mitad de sus piernas quedaban expuestas. Se sintió un poco insegura; no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar tanto.

Era bastante curioso, pues en más de una ocasión, durante las peleas, la ropa se le desgarraba dejándola semidesnuda. Incluso, la primera vez que luchó contra el grupo de Inuyasha, el Viento Cortante le destrozó la ropa y quedó expuesta ante todos ellos, y en aquel momento no sintió vergüenza alguna, en parte, porque lo único que podía pensar era en huir de ahí, pero dejando de lado todo eso, ella había nacido desnuda, Naraku la había visto desnuda en aquel momento. Se supone que no debería existir razón alguna por la cual sentir pudor, pero no podía evitarlo ni mucho menos ignorarlo. Quedar desnuda ante el la hacia sentirse aun más expuesta.

—Ya terminé— avisó la youkai terminando de atar a su cuerpo la ropa. Naraku, con desgano, volteó y la miró con indiferencia, aunque Kagura se sentía bastante incomoda, pero sin decir nada, ambas extensiones se acercaron a él para irse. Una nube de veneno envolvió al trío y se elevaron por los cielos. La torrencial lluvia y el viento no fue capaz de disipar una sola partícula de la nube venenosa.

Kagura estaba receloso, incomoda. De reojo, observaba discretamente a Naraku. Él no le prestaba atención, parecía concentrado en seguir el camino para regresar al castillo y mantenía los ojos al frente. Kanna, como siempre, iba estoica. Kagura luchaba contra la incomodidad de la ropa mojada, no tanto por el hecho de que estuviera empapada o le quedara enorme, sino porque era de Naraku, y aceptar cubrirse con la prenda era como… bueno, era en cierta medida humillante, pero no más humillante que regresar desnuda, ¿verdad? Fuera lo que fuera, maldecía a los mil demonios el momento en que se distrajo y permitió que ese degenerado se robara sus ropas.

En cierto momento Kagura gruñó considerablemente, mientras luchaba contra el improvisado nudo de la ropa.

—Deja de quejarte— ordenó Naraku, mirando a Kagura de reojo. Ella se detuvo y lo miró —No estarías en esas circunstancias si no hubieras salido del castillo. Sólo te dejo un minuto sola y te dejan desnuda—

—No fue mi culpa— se defendió la youkai, indignada por la ultima frase —No creas que me agrada mucho la idea de tener que usar tu ropa—

—Tampoco es culpa mía. Pudiste regresar desnuda— le dijo con altanería.

—No, gracias— respondió la joven con un marcado tono sarcástico.

La conversación termino ahí. Kagura quedó, como siempre, con la frustrante ira revolviéndose en su estomago, exigiendo ser liberada pero en constante represión, un esfuerzo por parte de la youkai, quien, a pesar de ser muy rebelde, sí apreciaba su vida, y había ocasiones en las cuales tenía que quedarse callada y no seguir con la pelea, aunque guardarse el coraje era para ella un esfuerzo de proporciones titánicas.

En cuanto a Naraku, él se quedó con el dolorcito de cabeza que aplastaba toda la superficie de su cráneo. Esa sensación de fastidio, gracias a Kagura, y lo que quedaba de la jaqueca sufrida por el calor, el cual ya había quedado atrás.

Ahora no hacia ni un pizca de calor. Para cuando Naraku y sus dos extensiones llegaron al castillo, el viento se había intensificado al igual que la lluvia. Al parecer seguiría lloviendo por lo menos el resto de la noche.

La nube de gas venenoso desapareció una vez que tocaron tierra. Quedaron en medio del lodo pero nadie corrió ni hizo nada para salvaguardarse de la lluvia, sólo Kagura se apresuró a entrar al castillo, no por la lluvia o el lodo, sino por la presencia de Naraku. Se moría de ganas de quitarse su ropa y ponerse la suya.

Justo cuando Kagura entró al castillo, un par de rayos invadieron el lugar con su tan característico y estruendoso sonido. Parecía que la tormenta iba a empeorar por la noche, pero Naraku, con gesto indiferente, entró también al castillo, seguido de Kanna.

* * *

><p>La noche avanzó y ya era bastante tarde, y contrario a lo que Kagura tenía pensado, ella, en lugar de entrar a su cuarto e inmediatamente quitarse la ropa de Naraku, el sólo hecho de pensar en buscar otro yukata, ponérselo, y sin saber qué hacer con la ropa de Naraku (definitivamente devolvérselo en persona le causaba un incomodidad tremenda). A su lado, el futón que había dejado sobre el suelo desde la mañana, se veía tentador, y sin pensarlo mucho se echó sobre él. <em>"Sólo me recostaré un momento"<em>, fueron las intenciones de Kagura, pero un cansancio que hasta ese entonces no había sentido provocó que terminara por quedarse dormida, importándole poco la ropa mojada.

A mitad de la noche un rayo surcó el cielo y estremeció todo el ambiente con su escándalo, despertando a Kagura. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y estuvo apunto de tomar su abanico, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo se trataba de la tormenta. Casi se sintió como una chiquilla tonta. Entre tanto, se percató de que aun seguía con la ropa de Naraku, la cual seguía mojada al igual que su cabello y comenzaba a sufrir los estragos del frío. La lluvia helada y los vientos se metían por cada rincón de las paredes haciendo doler los huesos, y aunque le daba una pereza enorme, decidió cambiarse la ropa y después seguir durmiendo.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba seca y lista para regresar a dormir. Dejó la ropa de Naraku aventada sobre un mueble mientras peinaba su cabello. Un par de rayos más tronaron en el cielo, la sobresaltaron sólo un poco, y entonces, alguien entró a su habitación.

—No me digas que te da miedo la tormenta, Kanna— dijo Kagura sin mirar a la persona que había entrado, muy segura de que se trataba de la niña.

—Yo diría que la que está asustada eres tú— entonces, Kagura sí que se sorprendió. Aquella voz no era de Kanna, sino de Naraku.

De inmediato volteó a verlo. Este la miraba con indiferencia, pero después pasó rápidamente los ojos por la habitación; la ropa tirada, el futón desordenado. A pesar de que el lugar era grande daba un aspecto de desastre.

—Eres bastante desordenada para ser una mujer— dijo, al tiempo que observaba el futón enredado sobre el suelo y la ropa desorganizada.

—Son mis cosas— refutó la youkai, desviando la mirada con fastidio, y siguió peinando su cabellera hasta desenredarlo por completo, aunque seguía húmedo. Naraku no se fue de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quedas aquí?— inquirió Kagura, mirando a su amo con desden y una mueca de fastidio provocada por su presencia. Naraku no respondió, ni siquiera la miró. Se quedó observando la ventana, por donde se podían apreciar débilmente las gotas de lluvia chocando contra ella. Las nubes dejaron caer una serie de rayos, pero Kagura no se inmuto (quizá le molesto un poco el sonido), mucho menos Naraku.

—Parece que seguirá lloviendo— Kagura ahora sí que se confundió. Sin pensarlo, ladeó la cabeza a un lado y frunció el ceño. ¿Naraku hablando del clima? O bien sólo tenía ánimos de molestarla, o el calor que había estado haciendo los últimos días terminó por derretirle el cerebro.

—Es muy molesto— susurró ella, jugando distraídamente con un mechón de cabello aun mojado, en un intento desesperado por parecer indiferente. Ante la presencia de Naraku, nadie podía ser indiferente o ignorarlo, y para Kagura siempre era difícil enfrentarse a su mirada —Hay mucha humedad. Todo se pone pegajoso— añadió finalmente, sin pensarlo mucho.

—Pensé que era esto lo que querías— dijo Naraku, mirándola con burla —Estuviste los últimos días quejándote por el calor, y ahora que se ha quitado, sigues quejándote— Naraku negó con la cabeza —Qué malagradecida, a pesar de que hice llover para cumplir tu capricho— añadió el hibrido, usando un extraño tono de voz que Kagura no supo como interpretar, aunque la joven se limitó a arquear una ceja con desconfianza.

—¿Hacer llover? No le te lo creo— río por lo bajo —En primera, no harías llover por mi, y en segunda, no eres capaz de dominar el clima— argumentó con bastante calma. Extrañamente, ya no se sentía tan furiosa. Si bien seguía fastidiada por la presencia de Naraku, durante los minutos que habían pasado, como a veces (pocas veces) sucedía, a veces llegaba a tolerar mas o menos su presencia.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?— refutó él —No tienes ni la menor idea de la cantidad de poderes que poseo—

—"_Bah, siempre dándose aires de grandeza_"— pensó Kagura con repulsión, pero enseguida se le ocurrió algo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras él se burlaba de ella —Bueno, si eres capaz de dominar el clima… entonces, haz desaparecer los truenos— lo retó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, muy confiada.

—¿Quitarlos? Kagura, jamás lo pensé de mi sierva más intrépida ¿acaso le tienes miedo a los rayos?— la sonrisa de Kagura desapareció tan pronto como llegó, dejándola totalmente fuera de juego.

—¿Miedo? No seas idiota— reclamó sin medir sus palabras, aunque Naraku no se inmutó ante el insulto.

—Puedes dormir conmigo si tanto miedo te da la tormenta— la reto él, y finalmente la sonrisa burlona que tanto estuvo aguantando apareció en su rostro.

Kagura entonces sí que se enojó, y aunque no supo con exactitud cómo interpretar dicha propuesta, mantuvo impecable su oposición y rebeldía.

—Prefiero morirme de miedo— respondió con tono cortante.

—Haz lo que quieras— Naraku se encogió de hombros —Realmente no sé cómo tratarte— añadió, con un tono sarcástico muy marcado —Primero te quejas de que te trato muy mal, y cuando intento ser un poco mas condescendiente contigo, te enfureces— dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Seguirá lloviendo. La propuesta sigue en pie— dijo, mirándola de reojo, mandándole una mirada extraña que a Kagura no le gustó nada. Estuvo apunto de contestar algo, pero Naraku salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir nada.

La tormenta siguió toda la noche, también perduró cuando amaneció, y siguió lloviendo durante cinco días enteros. Los vientos golpeaban con fuerza el castillo y los rayos de vez en cuando invadían los cielos; la lluvia no desistía y seguía cayendo a grandes y veloces gotas desde el cielo hasta la tierra.

Naraku había tenido razón, siguió lloviendo. La humedad se apoderó del lugar completamente. La ropa se sentía pegajosa e incomoda, el frío durante las noches calaba hasta los huesos, pero ya no hacia calor, y probablemente cuando se quitara la lluvia, el calor regresaría peor que nunca, avivado por la humedad dejada por la lluvia.

Kagura tenía que ser sincera, al menos consigo misma. Las tormentas le eran indiferentes, pero los truenos solían sorprenderla en más de una ocasión y consecuentemente, no le gustaban. A veces la despertaban durante las noches, pero nunca acudió al dormitorio de Naraku. Nunca supo si lo había dicho en broma, para molestarla, o era enserio (lo cual seguramente también con el propósito de fastidiarla). Tampoco supo si Naraku se quedó esperándola durante las noches o durmió como un bebé y ya se habría olvidado de la propuesta.

Como si le importara, ¿verdad? De todas maneras, parecía ser que el calor resultaba más desagradable de lo que esperaba… porque aunque jamás lo aceptaría, Kagura si se quedó con la duda, y tal vez hubiera sido mejor aguantar un poco más el verano.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el segundo y último capitulo de este fanfic. Es mi regalo de Navidad dedicado a mis lectores, aunque hacer un fanfic situado en pleno verano es lo más parecido al estilo de la Navidad xD<strong>

**Al final me gustó mucho, aunque, como dije antes, creo yo que el fanfic es bastante lineal, casi aburrido, aunque hubo quien me dijo que se rió con uno que otro detalle del capitulo anterior (que esa era la intención, pero no pensé que podría funcionar). En fin, espero que los personajes hayan estado de perdida decentes. Con respecto a Kanna y su "gran" charla con Kagura; creo que la niña, cuando quiere, habla y de vez en cuando hasta le advierte a Kagura. Por ejemplo, en uno de los capítulos del anime, le advierte que no haga cosas sin permiso de Naraku ya que ellas sólo existen para obedecerlo y ser no más que sus herramientas. **

**Con respecto a la lluvia (y para escribir la descripción también me basé en cómo suele empezar a llover aquí); dicen que cuando empieza la canícula, si esta comienza con lluvia, significa que estará lloviendo mucho los siguientes días. Según Naraku, le dice a Kagura que fue gracias a él que comenzó a llover, pero se los dejo a la imaginación y la interpretación libre. Como dije antes, no hay gran romance, sólo algunas insinuaciones bastante leves. **

**En fin, creo que es todo. Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fanfic y los que me dejaron review. Espero les haya gustado y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, espero que se la pasen bien ^^ **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
